brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kamino12/39 questions: Readers of this post will achieve the Rodimus Star! (kinda obscure reference? But oh well XD)
Well, I got mentioned THREE times, twice by Blondewave and once by Themime005, so I hv some catching up to do and decided to just answer all 39 questions in this post. Ahehe. If I ask 13 questions at the end, I will probably stem a small part of this ever branching out questions tree. Ur welcome...? 'My Answers: Blondewave ' 1)Do you think a word "turkey-hen" is hilarious? (I do) ' .............no. 'But it does make me hungry! ' 2)Where are you sitting? ' In my bed. Like always. 3)What's a better mean of communication for you, speaking or writing? Speaking. It's harder, but worth it. Then on the other hand, writing is more efficient because u can always come back and edit it... but I'm still gonna hv to go with Speaking. 4)Why do all kinds of pasta taste differently, when they are made of the same thing? It's the textures and shapes! They connect with your taste buds in different ways or something. 5)Do you usually speak aloud or quietly? I mutter a lot. Usually I just LOOK instead of speaking. 6)Are black and white colours? Yup! They can be used for emphasis and outlining. They hold all other colors together! 7)Is everything awesome? What isn't? NO. I'd say NOTHING is awesome, but I'm really NOT that much of a pessimist. Everything is decent. 8)What's your favourite colour of underwear? Black. It's not like anyone is gonna be appreciating the color or anything... 9)Do you count sheeps when you can't fall asleep? Never. I tried a few times, but I can't stand being bored that long. I go to sleep with an interested brain. 10)In which clothes do you feel the best (describe the outfit)? Jeans and my green hoodie. They feel like my own skin, because I wear them so much! Anything else is not quite right. 11)Do you like food in the school canteen? (I don't) Yes, we call it a cafeteria. My school gets it from some company so I can order it online. It's kinda a rare treat for me though. 12)Your most favourite place at home (not only a room - be specific)? ' The top of my garage. It's unusual, high-up, and dangerous. Everywhere else is boring.' 13)What are you wearing right now? Only THE BEST OUTFIT IN THE WORLD. jeans and my green hoodie. XD 'My Answers: Themime005' 1. Do you keep a diary? Mostly. I don't write in it too often tho. 2. Are you the sort of person who plays with blutack? I don't hv blutack. When I'm bored I fiddle with pens. 3. Fiction or non-fiction? FICTION! I don't need to read about reality cuz I LIVE IN IT and I'm done. 4. Favourite flower & why? Hmm... I don't see many flowers, but I like orchids cuz they're such a peculiar shape. 5. Favourite movie & why? I haven't watched Transformers yet so I can't say that... It takes a lot in a movie to impress me... OH! I know! Antman! 6. Do you feel bored during the summer holidays? YES. =_= 7. Do you have many (if any) celebrity crushes? I don't do celebrities. My classmates are cuter, honestly XD 8. Do you believe there's any truth behind horoscopes? Naaaaah, but It's sorta an intriguing concept. 9. Are you the sort of person who checks the weather before leaving the house or do you just go outside anyway? I don't think it's possible for the weather to scare me. I don't care about the sky when I gotta take out the trash or bring in my bike! 10. Do you play any sports? Yeah Ima basketball person! 11. Do you play any instruments? I''' played the guitar... once...' 12. In response to bad jokes do you slow clap? '''I'd be too worried about offending the person... I might cough and pretend to be laughing, honestly.' 13. Do you believe in 13 being an unlucky number? if I did, I wouldn't have answered this question;D personally I think 4 is way more unlucky! ' 'My Answers: Blondewave Your favourite solar system planet (besides Earth)? •probably that one that has a ring around it and spins on it's side... Neptune? When do you end school each day / How many hours a day you have, any exceptions? •It WAS at 3, but now school's out. I think a normal day lasts 7 hours? What's your favourite English word? •any word relating to confusion or Transfomers. You say "Prime" or "hot rod" and I will snap to attention. Your favourite clothes shop & why? •uuuuuh... Macys I think. Whenever I need something that's ACCTUALLY fancy and formal, they have real style. All other fancy stuff just.. isn't good enough... What's your time zone? •*shrugs* I dunno. It's, like, 4:20 now... A number you dislike? Why? •I don't really dislike numbers... probably 6 or 9. 9 seems like it has an attitude! What do you think that will start the apocalypse? •my current theory is highly confidential, but some recent theories involve our world drastically fusing with Minecraft, which would cause lots of problems and worldwide panic. And, y'know... there's always Zombies to consider... ' Do you like me? Lol, I'm kidding. The real question is: What's your favourite website? '• no ur cool XD. Redbubble! They've got some great art and sticker products... mostly What is your main hobby (besides LEGO)? •drawing or daydreaming. Or wrestling. Any favourite soft toy? •Cinder! My little key chain dragon! Which pattern do you like? •geometric patterns rule over ALL OTHER PATTERNS. Sharp is sweet, end of discussion. ' In which dress would you go on a ball (describe it)? '•not a dress, but I hv this SWEET black romper covered in white patterns. Do you like my 13 Questions Why blog post names? •they get the job done XD wow this is definitely gonna be my longest post... hopefully ever... 'My Questions' 1) Did u get the reference?!? I'll start fangirling 2) is there any work of art you made years ago that you're still a little proud of? (Describe) 3) Do u care if a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable? 4) did u read this entire post? 5) what is your current obsession? Something fandom, something science, something else? (Don't think too hard about it) 6) would u rather vacation by spelunking (cave-water cavern exploration) or by mountain climbing? 7) What makes a good mattress: firm or soft? 8) Are u running out of question ideas? 9) what's your favorite candy brand? 10) what's your definition of ADVENTURE? 11) what's the best way to make you laugh? 12) do coconuts need more appreciation? 13) do u like answering questions????? 'And NOW... the Mentions' Conservative Cupcake Queen (I figured if ur around you'd want to be involved, right?) Mrabidos21 (whenever u feel like it) Themime005 (have I mentioned u yet?) 'Adios amigos! Green glows brightest! ��Kami ' Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag